Nicholas Peters (Creative Thoughts)
Nicholas Peters is a disabled boy who suffers from the abuse of any, including his mom's new lover, Remington Rashkor. Nicholas loves Easter as it becomes the theme of a string of murders that plagued around him. Nicholas was given a pet rabbit by a disfigured vagrant, who later turns out to be his father who thought was gone when he berated him for his disability, and was aware his mother committed those murders just to protect him. Nicholas, along with his family, soon became targets of the Anti-Hunters. Donald was instructed to kill Dr. Peary before 6 o'clock or else her and Mindy will be killed. After the ordeal, he became one of the survivors of the Anti-Hunters, as he and Mindy were reunited with Donald. Nicholas is the son of Donald Simmons and Nurse Mindy Peters. Background Personality Nicholas is a kind, innocent, and friendly boy. According to Mindy, he's afflicted with MRCP, mental retardation cerebral palsy, this makes mentally slow, naive, trouble with verbal communication, muscle contractures within the skeleton structure of one of his arms. Despite his mental ability, Nicholas is aware of his surroundings, such as Remington Rashkor's cruelty, and Jorge and Lupe making fun of him and their use of bad language. Nicholas cares for his family, he believed his father was gonna return even Mindy tried to kill him but he really came back after he met him earlier as a vagrant, he does chores, even if he's disable, such as taking out the trash without question. His love for his family stems to the point he's aware of what his mother has been doing, including his father bringing them a severed head, given how cruel and mean the people were, to the point he's even willing to help them take care of the bodies. Nicholas loves the holiday, Easter, as he enjoys every aspect and tradition of it. He loves his pet rabbit who is named Easter Bunny. He believes the folkloric figure, as in the Easter Bunny, is real, as he wants to him to "hurt bad people" given his cruelty he received from his mother's lowlife lover, Remington Rashkor. Physical Appearance Nicholas is a slim boy in his pre-teens. He has black hair and brown eyes. Known Victims Indirect Ray Mann - Remington Rashkor calls his physical disabled and pedophilic acquaintance over and have him molested, Mindy stabbed him in the eye with a kitchen knife than impaled a drill through the back of his head and out of his mouth. Jorge - he made fun of him and used foul language he recalled while speaking to his mom, Mindy slashed his cheek and ear simultaneously, sliced off three of his fingers than gutted him with a circular saw. Jesus "BF" Ferrer - even though he had no interaction with him, Mindy wanted to protect him anyways, she bludgeons his head with a hammer than was bludgeoned again by Remington with a flashlight after believing he was attacking Candy. Candy - even though she had no interaction with him, Mindy wanted to protect him anyways, she impaled her through the throat with a broomstick. Brooke - even though she had no interaction with him, Mindy wanted to protect him anyways, she wrapped a plastic sheet around her head than stabbed her repeatedly in the neck with a piece of of glass. Remington Rashkor - for abusing and tormenting him, Mindy slits his throat with a piece of glass. Lupe - thinking she might hurt Mindy and Nicholas, Donald decapitated her. Grady Edwards - since Donald failed to kill Peary, Grady was about to kill Mindy and Nicholas but Mindy stabbed him in the leg with a pair of scissors, he than made his way to the bathroom to kill Donald but Peary regained consciousness and bludgeons his head seven times with a toilet tank lid. Doctor Peary - Mindy and Nicholas were part of Donald's trial, when Donald cut off his foot and crawled out of the bathroom, he was left to rot by Reverend Meeker, Liz Dunn later suffocated him with a plastic bag out of mercy. John Sawyer - since Detective Mills was investigating him and his family, thinking they were connected to the organization, went through his own trial, despite being saved, John was crushed by two metal slabs after accidentally set off a tripwire. Tom Toomey - since Detective Mills was investigating him and his family, thinking they were connected to the organization, went through his own trial, despite being saved and given his freedom, Burnham read an article that he "ate his own gun" two days after. Detective David Mills - since Detective Mills was investigating him and his family, thinking they were connected to the organization, went through his own trial, despite passing and given his freedom, David shoots himself in the head with his handgun. Trivia *According to Mindy, Nicholas suffers from MRCP, mental retardation cerebral palsy. *Nicholas is one of the survivors of the Anti-Hunters killing spree. Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Sons Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Easter Bunny, Kill! Kill! Characters